


Had enough.

by Miizurichan



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a weakened and confused state, Sly was picked up by Trip and Virus. Three months later, he's done being stuck in this hell. He's done with their shit and he's determined to get away. He doesn't expect this chain of events to happen, but he's not complaining at the sight of his new beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Had enough.

**Author's Note:**

> 99% based on a dream I had, just made a bit more graphic hence the warning for those who might not want to see this.   
> I just needed to get this off my chest though I am so sorry Sly.. I love you I promise.   
> Enjoy!

The club was the first speck of freedom Sly had had since he got his own body. Why? Because in his confused, weakened state, Trip and Virus had been the first to stumble across him. 

That was three months ago, and Sly definitely wanted out. He couldn't take them out back at their place because he had to fake still being weak. Who knows how far they'd take things if they knew he was fully aware of things now. 

Much like always, Trip and Virus walked side by side, Sly stepped behind them, looking for the quickest escape route but he couldn't find it quick enough. 

Sly scowled at Virus' back when he noticed him heading toward the bar and before he knew it, a pair of strong hands were at his hips. When Sly tried to wiggle his way out of the grip, he was rewarded with fingers digging into his hipbones. 

He could do nothing but sink back against Trip and clench his jaw until he relaxes his grip and moves to keep only one arm around his waist. 

Trip leads the way to one of the tables and sits down before pulling Sly close to his side. Sly is pretty sure his hips will be bruised tonight, especially if he doesn't manage to get away.

Once again, he tries to look for a way to escape, but all he finds is Virus locking eyes with him as he makes his way back to them. "I can see dangerous thoughts dwelling in your eyes, our precious little blueberry. Do we have to force them away?" 

His hand is resting on Sly's cheek in a seemingly sweet way, but the stone cold look in his eyes makes Sly's blood run cold. "No." 

The simple answer seems to please Virus as he leans forward to give Sly a peck on the lips for it. Sly forces himself to respond to the kiss, keeping up the act, although he just wants to spit him in the face. 

Virus sits back to sip on his drink and Sly thinks he's safe for now, but he should have known Trip's jealousy would kick in. 

A warm hand comes to his neck and moves a bit to force his head back. "Heey now, don't just kiss him." Trip is wearing a frown and as Sly turns to sit on his knees, Virus chuckles slightly. "You're making it so hard for him, Trip." 

Sly tries his best to ignore it, but as his lips connects to Trip's, he can't help but jerk back as Trip lands a slap to his ass. It makes him remember last night painfully well.

\----------

A bit later, he's dragged to the dance floor and pressed between Trip and Virus. They both have their hands on Sly's hips and he can't help but feel disgusted by it. The way Trip grinds against his ass and the way Virus grinds against his front makes him feel dirty and disgusted to the core. 

Yet he moves along with them, simply because he has no other choice. It's either this or be extremely humiliated and hurt. 

The dancing goes on until the song is over, then Virus' cold hands come to rest on his back. "What do you say we get some drinks in your system?" He smiles, but it's not a kind smile at all. "Trip and I will be dancing over here, but do not think for a moment that we will lose sight of you." The smile stays on his face as he spins Sly around and pushes him toward the bar counter. 

Sly doesn't say anything, he just moves obediently to the bartender, but he has no plans on getting any alcohol in his system. When he gets there and has ordered his Virgin Bloody Mary, he looks to his side and what he sees shocks him. 

Right there, at the end of the bar counter is Mizuki. At first, Sly hesitates, but the music is still playing, so he figures he's safe. 

Taking his drink, he moves closer to Mizuki and bumps his shoulder to his lightly. "Hey there, Mizuki." He looks up at the dark skinned male, but his hopes crushed early. 

Instead of a surprised expression, Mizuki frowns at him. "Aoba? Why aren't you on that plane to Germany with Noiz? I said bye to you just a few hours ago." He looks so confused and Sly's heart just freezes over. 

Freezes over, then it melts so fast it's on fire. However, before he can snap at Mizuki, a strong hand tangles into his hair and yanks his head back. "Oiii, what do you think you're doing over here?" 

Ten minutes earlier, Trip's expression would have made his blood run cold, but now he feels so betrayed and angry that he just yanks Trip down by his tie, crashes his forehead into his, and hopes for the best. 

His hope was answered as Trip staggers backwards and Sly takes his opportunity to punch him straight in the face, which is enough to send him to the ground. 

Sly doesn't bother looking back as he takes off toward the entrance of the club. He doesn't let the heavy rain outside stop him from running either.

He's been stuck with them for three months. He thought Mizuki would recognize him, take him away and understand, but that was apparently wishing for too much. 

Even as his shoes are soggy and full of water, and his pants cling to his legs and his shirt clings to him, he doesn't stop running. He doesn't even know where he's running; he just needs to get away. 

\-----------

Back at the club, Mizuki stares shocked at the aftermath of everything. Trip gets up slowly and pushes Virus away from him. His nose is bleeding and it almost looks crooked. There’s a nice bump on his forehead as well. 

"You... this is your entire fault you bastard-" Trip takes a step forward, but Virus stops him. "We should head out looking for Sly instead, should we not? We can take this puny shit down later, yes?" Virus looks at Trip with a stern look but he doesn't see Mizuki. 

Mizuki who, upon hearing that name, remembers everything he had pushed away. Now feeling confused, upset with himself and angry with the two men in front of him, Mizuki shoots his hand out and plants a punch right at the same spot Sly landed his punch. 

Trip staggers backward again and lets out a string of curses, but it's no use. Mizuki is already out the door and headed the same way Sly ran. 

All kinds of thoughts are running through his head as he runs through the cold rain, but all he wants to do is find Sly. 

\---------

When he finally finds Sly, he's exhausted, soaking and worried out of his mind, but none of that matters when he sees the state Sly is in. 

He's curled up outside the entrance door to Black Needle, shivering and sobbing slightly. 

Mizuki sits down and gently pulls him up to stand but Sly weakly tries to fight him off. Mizuki is having none of that as he lifts Sly up properly, unlocks the door to Black Needle and steps inside. 

When they're inside, he puts Sly down gently on the couch and looks at him. "Let's get you out of all these wet clothes." Mizuki pulls Sly's jacket off gently and drops it to the floor. 

Sly doesn't bother to fight it anymore; he's cold, wet and happy to be away from them. Mizuki helps him sit up properly when his shirt is removed and Sly opens one eye weakly when he hears Mizuki gasp softly. 

At first, he doesn't get it, but then he remembers the countless bruises and bite-marks they would leave on him, especially Virus. He doesn't cover himself and he sees Mizuki bite his lip as he works on removing the rest of his clothes. 

He barely gets Sly's pants and underwear halfway down his legs before he has to stop again. His hips and thighs are filled with bruises, bite-marks and what looks like whipping wounds that broke the skin. 

An unsteady, croaky laugh escapes Sly as he notices the horrified look on Mizuki's face. "I think... my ass looks...worse." He swallows slightly and coughs lightly. 

Mizuki says nothing, but Sly can tell he wants to burst into tears. When his pants, underwear, shoes and socks are all removed, Mizuki strips down to his underwear but keeps his shoes on. After that, Mizuki lifts him up and carries him to the little bathroom behind the cashier counter. 

For a moment, Mizuki is glad it has a shower and everything, but his attention is back on Sly after he hears a sneeze and a groan. "And in the shower we go..." Mizuki gulps slightly and somehow manages to get out of his shoes and underwear without dropping Sly. 

\---------

Showering and warming up doesn't take too long and before they know it, Mizuki is sitting wrapped in a blanket with Sly between his legs on the couch. Sly has a steaming cup of coffee in his hands and it's honestly been forever since he's been this calm. 

Sly stretches forward to put the coffee cup on the table before sinking back into Mizuki's warm chest and pulling Mizuki's arms so they're wrapped around him. "I'll tell you everything later, I just need a moment to realize this is all true." 

Mizuki presses a soft kiss to the very edge of his shoulder. "That's okay, that's okay." He doesn't say more than that. What more could he say? For now, he's just glad Sly even exists and is safe in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> this is likely the only time you people will ever see me writing or hinting to a threesome relationship ever, so embrace it tho it is abusive as hell and Sly is right to get away from them. yeaah


End file.
